Diaminoalkylene-N,N′-disuccinates are important as intermediates of synthesis of medicines and agricultural chemicals, and have a unique property to capture heavy metals. Therefore, optically active forms of such compounds, which may be susceptible to biodegradation once released in nature, are expected to be potentially useful as chelating agents, builders for detergents, etc.
Previously, the present inventors proposed a novel method for efficiently preparing optically active S,S-diaminoalkylene-N,N′-disuccinates from fumaric or maleic acid, and various amities by utilizing the catalytic action of the microorganism [JP Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 9-140390A (1997), 9-289895A (1997), and 10-52292A (1998)]. Further, we were successful in increasing a catalytic activity of the microorganism and improving a productivity of the microorganism by isolating and identifying an ethylenediamine-N,N′-disuccinate:ethylenediamine lyase gene followed by genetic recombination [JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-210984A (1998)].
In general, it is well known that a fumarase is present in microbial cells. Fumarase is an enzyme used to produce malic acid by adding water to fumaric acid. Therefore, when diaminoalkylene-N,N′-disuccinates are prepared by using microorganisms having an ethylenediamine-N,N′-disuccinate:ethylenediamine lyase activity, a fumarase in the microbial cells needs to be inactivated for preventing generation of by-products such as malic acid and the like. In order to do so, the present inventors previously found that when the microbial cells are treated in an alkaline aqueous solution, a fumarase activity in the cells can be reduced [JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-196882A (1999)].
In the above method for inactivating a fumarase, the inactivation rate of fumarase depends on the treatment temperature. Thus, the higher is the treatment temperature, the faster the inactivation. Moreover, the stability of fumarase varies with host microorganisms, but even when a microorganism whose fumarase is not inactivated readily is used, a higher treatment temperature is preferred. Accordingly, the objective of the present invention is to provide an ethylenediamine-N,N′-disuccinate:ethylenediamine lyase having improved heat resistance.